Tout n'est pas si facile
by cicalina17
Summary: Même pour un couple parfait, tout n'est pas toujours si facile...


**_Autant prévenir tout de suite :_**

**_vous allez être déçus, ce n'est pas un récit fictif, mais j'avais trop besoin d'extérioriser mes sentiments._**

**_Donc ceux qui s'attendent à un récit entre Hermione et Cédric qui a un rapport avec les livres et les films,_**

**_faites direct demi-tour !_**

**_P.S.: Pour ceux qui vont quand même lire, ne faites pas attention aux incohérences s'il vous plait._**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Salut! Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Vous devez surement me connaitre, je suis la jeune fille aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron dans la saga Harry Potter. Je suis en 4ème année à l'école de magie Poudlard, et comme vous le savez, cette année on reçoit les sorciers de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Sauf que l'auteure, J.K. Rowling, est tellement occupée à vous raconter les épreuves et le parcours d'Harry, qu'elle en oublie presque de vous parler de ma vie sentimentale. Bin oui quoi, je suis une fille après tout ! Moi je préfère l'amour à l'action ! Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'elle m'a « casée » avec le champion de Durmstrang, Viktor Krunch, ou quelque chose dans le genre… Krum ? Ha bin oui, c'est ça ! Vous moquez pas de moi, si je ne connais même pas son nom, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne fais pas attention à lui. Toutes mes pensées vont vers un seul et unique garçon : Cédric Diggory ! C'est un garçon grand, attentionné, gentil, intelligent, les yeux bruns, comme ses cheveux soyeux. Il est même sportif : il m'a avoué qu'il faisait du water-polo avant de rentrer à Poudlard. C'est un sport super, et il se débrouille vraiment très bien ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est un garçon parfait. Et ouvrez bien grand vos yeux : c'est mon petit ami ! Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais…

Tout a commencé au début de l'année dernière. Pas vraiment en fait, on se connaissait depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard, mais que de vu, et je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention. Et j'ai eu tort... Donc on s'est « vraiment rencontrés » l'année dernière parce que nous partagions tous les deux le même hobby : la botanique. C'était un cours optionnel qui avait lieu le samedi entre midi, et dès qu'il finissait, alors que les autres élèves récupéraient leurs affaires et partaient, nous nous allions dans le local ranger les plantes en pots. Et c'est là qu'on a commencé à discuter et à se connaitre. Pas la peine de vous expliquer que déjà là j'avais des sentiments pour lui… Il était tellement mignon et timide ! Oui, timide, je trouve ça trop craquant !

Puis vinrent les vacances. Une après-midi où je m'ennuyais, il a proposé qu'on se voye. Toute contente, j'ai acceptée. Il a traversé tout Poudlard rien que pour venir me tenir compagnie ! Si c'est pas trop mignon ça ! Alors on a été se balader un peu dans le parc, mais comme il faisait plutôt froid, on est allés dans la serre, pas loin. Elle est immense et il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui viennent s'occuper de leurs plantes. On s'est assis sur un banc puis on s'est mis à discuter. De tout et de rien. C'était sympa. Mais toutes belles choses ont une fin, et il a dû rentrer. Moi aussi par la même occasion. C'était un Mercredi. Puis, deux jours plus tard c'était mon anniversaire ! Mais j'étais seule, à croire que je n'ai pas tant d'amis que ça… Et là, ô bonheur exquis, revoilà le garçon qui hantait mes pensées : il me proposa un deuxième « rendez-vous ». C'était le plus génial de mes anniversaires ! Il n'y avait pas meilleure compagnie pour un tel jour. On est retournés au parc, puis à la serre et la discussion était super : j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur lui, et j'ai réussi ! Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie, et il n'a jamais vraiment embrassé aucune fille ! Quelle chance ! Bon, ok, c'est pas vraiment mon cas… Faut pas croire que je suis une petite Sainte-Nitouche comme vous le fait croire notre bien-aimée auteure ! Enfin bref, ça m'a surpris venant de lui. Mais je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre, c'était un véritable coup de chance pour moi ! Et puis j'ai commencé à le taquiner il est très chatouilleux, et c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour le toucher, même par-dessus sa veste. Seulement le soir, en repartant, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux abandonner. Ca se voyait qu'il me plaisait, non ? Si ça avait été réciproque, il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose depuis longtemps, ce qui n'était pas le cas… J'étais persuadée qu'il ne me voyait que comme une simple amie. Et j'ai appris plus tard que c'était le cas… Alors j'ai décidé de prendre un peu de recul. Le week-end même, je suis rentrée chez moi. Comme cadeau d'anniversaire, mes parents m'ont offert un week-end à Paris. Eh oui, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont moldus ! Mais même pendant ce week-end, on était restés en contact tout le temps… Alors je suis rentrée, et un ou deux jours après il a proposé qu'on se revoye. J'avais essayé de prendre un peu mes distances, de ne plus trop penser à lui… J'ai longtemps réfléchi, et puis en fin de compte, je lui ai dit oui. J'avais peur de faire une erreur, ça me faisait souffrir de savoir que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Et puis lui devait surement croire que je le voyais aussi comme un bon copain ! Enfin, j'y suis quand même allée. On a fait le petit tour habituel du parc, puis on est arrivés dans la serre. On s'est assis toujours au même endroit. Il y avait du monde. Les gens rigolaient, s'amusaient, se concentraient… Mais personne ne faisait attention à nous. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé, mais tout ce que j'ai senti, c'était ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis un long baiser tendre, magnifique… Le meilleur de toute ma vie. Comment un garçon sans expérience pouvait embrasser si bien ? Mystère. Et je m'en fiche. L'important, c'est qu'il m'a embrassé moi. Et que désormais, c'était mon copain !

On ne pouvait pas se voir en semaine, alors j'attendais toujours avec impatience le samedi ou les vacances. Puis un jour, en allant ranger les plantes en pots dans le local comme nous avions l'habitude de faire, est arrivé cette chose merveilleuse : je marchais devant lui, et je me suis arrêtée en sentant ses bras m'entourer. Il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule, puis m'a murmuré « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. Mon cœur s'est emballé en entendant ces trois mots magiques. Trois mots magiques qui sortaient de la bouche de l'homme que j'admirais, que je désirais ! J'aurais tellement aimé lui répondre, mais ma bouche refusait de prononcer le moindre son ! Alors je me suis contentée de me retourner et de l'embrasser. Un de ces nombreux baisers où le goût de ses lèvres restait imprégné dans mon cœur.

Malheureusement, ça ne durera pas tant que ça. C'était il y a un an, et comme tous les couples, on a eu des hauts et des bas. Puis, je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivés là, mais voilà plus d'une semaine que les choses vont vraiment mal entre nous. Déjà, je suis en vacances à l'étranger. Enfin, « vacances »… Ca pourrait mieux se passer. Enfin bref, à chaque fois que j'essaye de prendre contact avec lui, il me remballe et me traite comme une merde ! J'en peux plus, il ne comprend pas ce que ça fait ! J'ai aussi appris qu'il montrait tous ses messages à son soi-disant « meilleur ami » (qu'il détestait il y a peu car il lui avait fait un coup dans le dos), y compris celui où je parlais d'un truc hyper privé ! Et voilà, encore pire qu'un sortilège d'Endoloris jeté en en plein cœur. Même si je n'ai plus vraiment de cœur. Je suis perdue et anéanti, aujourd'hui j'ai même gardé la chambre au lieu d'aller skier avec mes parents ! En plus j'adore skier ! Encore plus d'une semaine avant de le revoir et de pouvoir parler avec lui, s'il accepte… Je ne tiendrais jamais.

D'autant plus que ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe mes vacances à pleurer ! La dernière fois, c'était le 12, 13 et 14 février (oui, le week-end de la Saint-Valentin !). Je l'ai passé au lit car : il m'a avoué qu'il avait embrassé une fille (qui embrassait mieux que moi), à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle était super attirante, et qu'il aurait bien été plus loin s'il en avait eu la possibilité ! De plus, il m'envoyait « chier » quand je lui demandais de ressortir avec moi malgré ça parce que je l'aimais, et ne décrochait pas mes appels. Mieux vaut mourir que de subir ça…

Sauf qu'après ce triste épisode, on s'est remis ensemble et on était plutôt heureux (même si j'ai appris qu'il avait encore embrassé une autre fille). Mais là, je ne crois pas qu'on arrivera à continuer… Il m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était fini, qu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de moi… Donc là j'attends la rentrée en comptant chaque heure qui passe, et je me prépare psychologiquement à : « je te quitte, j'ai embrassé Truc et Bidule, et j'ai couché avec Machin et Chouette, c'était pas mal, elles sont mille fois mieux et moins chiante et compliquées que toi, alors maintenant dégage, j'aime trop cette vie pour retourner avec toi ». Dur hein ? C'est pour ça que je m'y prépare.

.

_**Parce que moi je l'aime,**_

_**c'est l'homme de ma vie car je veux la faire avec lui,**_

_**je veux lui dire Oui devant l'hôtel et porter son enfant.**_

_**Je veux qu'il soit à moi et je veux être sienne.**_

_**Je l'aime.**_

.


End file.
